Conflicting Morals
by invadermay123
Summary: Anti-Cosmo's gotten himself into quite a mess... One-shot. AC/InvaderUgli's OC, Shelly. Sorry for the crappy title Icouldn't think of anything better.


__

This is half a gift for my sister, InvaderUgli, and half for my own amusement

AC/OC

Don't kill me, ok?

* * *

__

I shouldn't be doing this…, Anti-Cosmo thought to himself the words he had recited in his head over and over again for the past few months. Not that it ever did anything, really. He was ashamed to admit that his lust, his desire, his overwhelming sexual needs had won over his conscious, his self-control, consuming him until nothing more than a faded voice remained, taunting the Anti-Fairy endlessly.

He could feel his lover next to him as she slept, breathing evenly, oblivious to his troubles. If she was awake, she'd have told him not to worry, no one would find out about them, everything was ok.

But deep down, Anti-Cosmo knew it was not ok. He had a wife, who, though daft and lacking most logical thought, loved him dearly and unconditionally, and a son who, though distant and seemingly uninterested in his parents for the most part, occasionally showed small and very slight signs of potential affection.

He didn't want to hurt them, but he wanted her so badly. He couldn't quite decipher attraction from lust anymore. He would feel the soft touch of her lips against his and everything else would fade into the background, a distant memory until silence uncovered the agonizing truth.

He loved his family. They meant the world to him. Yet sometimes, he would consider leaving for only a brief moment before he came to his senses. They NEEDED him, and he needed them.

Yet here he was, messing around with another woman, one not even of his same species! A pixie!

He sighed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and clutching the sheets of the gothic-style bed.

A hand on his shoulder quickly jarred him out of his state of mind. He spun around quickly, meeting the concerned purplish-grey eyes of his lover.

"You ok…?" The small, female pixie asked softly, bringing her hand up from his shoulder to his cheek, caressing his face. Anti-Cosmo frowned slightly, placing his hand atop hers.

"I'm fine, Shelly.." He lied, turning his head away from her slightly. Shelly frowned and turned his head back to face her, staring him straight in the eyes.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you..?" She asked softly, traces of hurt flickering in the depths of her eyes. He nodded slowly, tilting her chin up a little.

"I'll be fine..," He assured her. Shelly, however, was not convinced.

"I keep telling you it's alright! Nopixie will ever know…"

Anti-Cosmo sighed deeply. No matter what ended up happening, he was going to end up hurting SOMEONE when all of this was over. He weighed his options carefully.

His family or his lover. For anyone else, it would have been a no-brainer, but for him, not so much. In the back of his mind, he desperately wanted to just call it quits right then and there and return to his normal life, before he got himself into this mess…

But it wasn't that simple. Something was compelling him to stay, compelling him to keep going back to her, compelling him to let her keep coming back to him.

"Anti-Cosmo! Come on, Anti-Cozbutt!"

"Huh..?" Anti-Cosmo muttered in a daze. Shelly looked at him, her lower lip stuck out and her arms crossed in a typical pouting fashion.

"You always think!," Whined the female pixie, pawing at his chest. Despite the situation, a small smile appeared on the Anti-Fairy's lips as he softly stroked her feathery, black hair. She purred in response, nuzzling up to him and soon falling asleep once more, curled up there against his chest.

Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did he even get himself into this?

He sighed, closing his eyes tightly and willing for sleep to come. At least in his dreams, he wouldn't have to deal with the heavy burden of guilt weighing down on his heart right now.

But a combination of his whirling emotions, the sound of his lover's even breathing as she slept curled against him, and the knowledge that they were doing this in his and his wife's bedroom ensured that his dreams that night were anything but pleasant. 

* * *

Second story!

I have no regrets

AC (c) Butch Hartman

Shelly (c) InvaderUgli


End file.
